Don des Crocs d'Argent
=Niveau un= Flamme chatoyante Le garou fait luire son corps d’une lumière argentée. Ce don est enseigné par un Lune. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Volonté pour faire apparaître la lumière. La lueur illumine une zone de 35 mètres. Toutes les attaques au corps à corps contre le garou subissent une pénalité de +1 à leur difficulté, tandis que les attaques à distance ont un bonus de -1 à leur difficulté. Poigne du faucon Un chef doit garder une prise ferme sur son pouvoir et ce don permet au garou de le faire, littéralement. Les mains ou les mâchoires du garou se referment en une étreinte mortelle dont il est presque impossible de sortir. Un esprit faucon enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Rage. Jusqu'à la fin de la scène, la prise du garou (avec les mains ou les crocs, voir les deux au prix de deux points de Rage) est bien plus forte. En termes de jeux, la Force du garou augmentent de trois points pour tout ce qui concerne l’étranglement, les prises ou les manoeuvres particulières. Le garou ne peut pas utiliser cette force pour causer des dégâts à une personne. Sentir le Ver Le loup garou peut sentir les manifestations du Ver près de lui. Ce don fait appel à un sens mystique, qui n’est ni visuel ni olfactif, bien que les loups garous qui l’utilisent puissent dire quelque chose comme « cet endroit pue le Ver » (généralement en des termes plus colorés). Les Garous doivent se souvenir que la souillure du Ver peut s’accrocher à des âmes relativement innocentes. Les loups garous peuvent sentir une personne à proximité qui travaille dans une usine contrôlée par le Ver, ou qui vient de manger de la nourriture souillée. Ce pouvoir nécessite une concentration active. N’importe quel esprit de Gaïa peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Perception + Occultisme. La difficulté dépend de la concentration et de l’importance de la souillure. Sentir un Fomor isolé dans la pièce à côté aurait une difficulté de 6, alors que détecter la puanteur d’un Flaiel qui se trouvait dans la pièce une heure plus tôt serait de difficulté 8. Les Vampires sont détectés comme s’ils étaient souillés, sauf ceux dont l’humanité est de 7 ou plus. Oeil du Faucon (Eye of the Falcon) Livre de la tribu Ce don permet au garou de voir sur de longue distance avec l'acuité d'un faucon. Il est enseigné par n'importe quel esprit affilié à Faucon. Système : Tout jet de perception ou de vigilance lié à la vue ainsi que les jet d'attaque à distance se font avec -1 en difficulté. Ce don coute un point de Gnose par scène. Danse sur glace (Ice Dance) (livre de la tribu) Le garou peut se déplacer sur la glace et la neige avec une grâce et une vitesse surnaturelle. Système : Un point de Gnose permet d'activer ce don pendant une journée. C'est un don d'équilibre, les philodox sont particulièrement apte à cet art. Tous les jet de dextérité ont -1 à la difficulté tant que l'on est sur la glace. ou la neige (-2 pour les Philodox) et le Garou peut courir à vitesse normal même dans de la haute neige ou la plus glissante des glaces. Un Philodox peut lui doubler sa vitesse de course. Un élémentaire de glace enseigne ce don. Moon Lodge Gift Full Moon Cleansing (Ahroun, Silver Fang Tribe Book) -- This Gift allows the Garou to shake off Harano by overpowering it with Rage. (The Gift does not dispel Derangements.) Many Silver Fang Ahroun learn this Gift, regardless of Lodge. Blood-warrior spirits teach this Gift. To learn it, the Garou must kill the spirit in ritual combat and then burn it in an Umbral fire, smearing herself with its ashes. System: The player must spend one point of Rage and make a Rage roll (difficulty 7) for the character to activate this Gift. The Gift's effects last for one scene. =Niveau deux= Armure de Luna Le Croc d’Argent peut appeler la protection de Luna pendant la bataille. Ce don permet même une certaine résistance à l’argent. Il est enseigné par un Lune. Système : Le garou se concentre pendant un tour entier, puis le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Vigueur + Survie (difficulté 7). Pour chaque succès, le joueur peut ajouter un dé à son jet d’absorption des dégâts, jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Ces dés de bonus peuvent également absorber les dégâts dus à l’argent, mais ces dés seulement. Par exemple, si la Vigueur du garou est de 4 et que le joueur obtient trois succès, le garou a sept dés à jeter pour absorber des dégâts qui ne sont pas dus à l’argent et trois pour ceux dus à l’argent. Empathie Etre un chef parmi les loups est avant tout une question de domination physique, mais un chef humain doit pouvoir comprendre ses sujets et suivre leur volonté dans une certaine mesure. Grâce à ce don, un Croc d’Argent peut comprendre ceux qui l’entourent et satisfaire leurs attentes. Un esprit faucon enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet d’Intelligence + Empathie (difficulté 7). S’il est réussi, le garou sait ce que la majorité désire, que ce soit l’attaque, la médiation, la punition ou la clémence. Plus le joueur obtient de succès, mieux il comprend les désirs de son peuple, même ceux qu’il préférait garder secret. Remarquez que ce don ne révèle pas les décisions les plus sages ou les plus avisées, simplement les plus populaires. Awe (Second Edition Main Book) -- The Garou, simply by her bearing and speech, proves to others her mastery and right to rule the other tribes. This Gift is taught by a Falcon spirit. System: The Garou rolls Appearance + Empathy (difficulty of the target's Willpower). If successful, the difficulties for all Social rolls made by the Garou against that target are reduced by one, and the target's difficulty to hit the Garou in combat is increased by one. Reason (Silver Fangs Tribe Book) -- The Silver Fang who uses this Gift may temporarily free himself from Harano and Derangements. This Gift may also be used to partially defend against all sanity-endangering attacks, Examples of such attacks include the Galliard Gift: Headgames, the Malkavian Demantation Discipline and invasive uses of Mind Magick. A Firebird-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player must spend a Gnosis point and roll Willpower (difficulty 7). The Garou overcomes all mental dysfunction for a number of scenes equal to the number of successes rolled. All psychic attacks against the Garou's sanity are reduced by one die. If the player botches the roll. the character's dementia becomes painfully intense for the day. Sun Lodge Gift Truce of Helios (Silver Fangs Tribe Book) -- Helios is, among other things, a spirit of reason and diplomacy. Garou who follow hum are often skilled diplomats. This Gift helps ensure that the other side at least listens to the Garou's words. Helios is is also an honorable Celestine; the Silver Fang may not use this Gift as a ruse to gain momentary advantages (gain time to set an ambush, for example). A Garou may learn this Gift from one of the Children of Karnak or from a Firebird-spirit. System: The player rolls Charisma + Etiquette (difficulty 7). If successful, the Silver Fang negotiates under a spiritually enforced flag of truce. All those whom he negotiates with must make Willpower rolls (difficulty 9, two successes needed) to attack the Garou. The truce lasts one hour for each success rolled. If the Silver Fang breaks the words of truce, the effects of the Gift end and will never work on the same target again. Additionally, the Silver Fang loses three points of temporary Honor. This Gift costs a Gnosis point to use. Moon Lodge Gift Gibbous Moon Song (Galliard, Silver Fangs Tribe Book) -- When used by Fangs of other auspices, this Gift makes the Garou more adept at social situations. It makes Galliards loquacious and silver-tongued in the extreme. Galliard moon-dancers who use this Gift draw upon the moon's mysteries to cast complementary light on their every action. The Galliard naturally draws people's attention. A "social Gaffling" of the Great Green Cheese Spirit (a traditional Bone Gnawer ally) teaches this Gift. This fact is scandalous to most Silver Fangs. System: To learn this Gift, the Garou must best the spirit in a word contest (Wits + Engimas, difficulty 8). The player spends a point of Gnosis for the Garou to use this Gift. All Social Skills are -1 difficulty for the duration of the scene. Galliards who use this Gift are -3 difficulty on all Social rolls. Word of Honor (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- To a Silver Fang, honor is everything. This Gift imbues a Garou's words with his honorable bearing. As long as a the Silver Fang speaks the truth, others believe him. An Eagle-spirit teaches the Silver Fangs how to speak clear and true. System: By spending a gnosis point, the Silver Fang can make every word he says bear the ring of truth. Anyone who listens hears that the Gift user speaks true. Listeners are not necessarily inclined to obey the Fang or follow his suggestions, but the facts are clear. The Silver Fang must speak the truth, as he knows it, or the Gift automatically backfires. =Niveau trois= Colère de Gaïa Le garou montre dans toute l’étendue de sa colère, en tant que guerrier élu de Gaïa. Sa splendeur éblouit les minions du Ver, les faisant fuir devant lui à moins qu’ils ne parviennent à calmer leur peur instinctive de ce prédateur. Un avatar de Gaïa elle-même enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Charisme + Intimidation. Tous les minions du Ver qui regarderont le garou pendant cette scène devront faire un jet de Volonté (difficulté 7) et obtenir au moins autant de succès que le joueur. Autrement, ils s’enfuient en hurlant. Griffes d’argent Le garou peut établir sa suprématie sur les autres créatures garous en transformant ses propres griffes en argent. Un Lune enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Gnose (difficulté 7) pour activer ce don. La transformation reste active jusqu'à la fin de la scène ou jusqu'à ce que l’Ahroun décide de l’interrompre. Les griffes d’argent occasionnent des dégâts aggravés à toutes les cibles et ils ne peuvent pas être absorbés par les créatures garous. Quand l’Ahroun invoque ces griffes, il souffre le martyr et gagne un point de Rage par tour. De plus, toutes les difficultés qui ne sont pas liées au combat augmentent d’un point à cause de cette douleur. Quand ses points de Rage dépassent son score de Volonté, il doit faire un test de frénésie. Talons of Falcon (Silver Fangs Tribe Book) -- This deadly Gift turns the Garou's claws into impaling weapons, allowing her to cut muscle, bone and sinew as if it were paper. Combined with the Gift: Razor Claws, this is truly devastating attack. A falcon of the Great Flock teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and makes the usual Dexterity + Brawl roll to attack. The Garou makes a screeching sound like that of a bird of prey as she strikes. The attack does Strength + damage and all healing powers (such as mother's touch) are at +1 difficulty to treat the wound. Sun Lodge Gift Honor Pact (Silver Fang Tribe Book) -- The Honor Pact is another Gift of diplomacy. All participates must enter into the pact willingly. Those who participate exchange blood (most often by cutting their palms open) and wear oaths to Falcon. Spiritual bonds connect participants, and they may not work against each other's interests in any way. (The Storyteller has final say in what constitutes this edict.) Packmates bound by this oath are highly resistant to the tendrils of the Defiler Wyrm. The Children of Karnak teach this Gift. Système: Three temporary Gnosis points must be spent by each participant, while four must be spent by the use of this Gift. The players must also make a Charisma + Rituals roll (difficulty 7). Previous rivalries or differences between pactmakers are greatly lessened, reducing the difficulties of all Social rolls among themselves by -2. All attempts by agents of the Defiler Wyrm to corrupt those under an Honor Pact are at +2 difficulty. Garou who invoke this Gift but who frequently squabble or fight destroy the Gift's effects over time. The effects of the Gift last forever or until a participant breaks faith. The person who does so suffers five health levels of aggravated damage (as he is rent by the spirit talons of Falcon), and is marked as an oath-breaker (as the Stone of Scorn rite). Moon Lodge Gift Half-Moon Mnemonics (Philodox, Silver Fangs Tribe Book) -- Luna's Philodox aspect is the teacher of ways and the keeper of memories. The Garou who learns this Gift may recall any moment with crystal clarity, freezing it forever in her mind. The Garou may then study the moment at her leisure, coming at it from almost any angle. Silver Fang Philodox are forever replaying captured memories, and thus seem especially distant to others. A Sea-spirit teaches this Gift; the Garou hears indistinct water-spirit voices throughout her training. Ideally, the Silver Fang stares into water when suing this Gift to recall a memory. System: The player must spend one point of Gnosis for the character to "photograph" a moment, and must make a Wits +Alertness roll, difficulty 6. If the Garou attempts to access the memory later, the player must make an Intelligence + Occult roll (difficulty 5 when the Fang is looking into water). A botch means the image disappears forever, leaving an actual hole in the Garou's memory. A Fang may have no more memories "on file" than her permanent Gnosis score, but may "dump" unwanted images at will. Princely Bearing (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- This Gift allows a Garou to temporarily raise her Rank. During this time, she is considered to be of that Rank, and thus can issue challenges and rulings appropriate to that Rank. However, she cannot learn the Gifts of the Rank. Système: Roll Charisma + Leadership against a nine difficulty and spend one Willpower point and one Gnosis point. One success raises the Garou by one Rank level. For every two successes after that, another Rank level is gained. Thus, three successes will raise a Garou two Ranks while five successes will raise her three Ranks. The maximum number of Ranks obtainable this way is limited by the Garou's Leadership score. The effect lasts for one scene. =Niveau quatre= Blocage mental Quand il apprend ce don, le garou renforce ses défenses mentales. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit faucon. Système : Les difficultés de toutes les attaques mentales directes ou des tentatives pour contrôler l’esprit du garou, ainsi que les assauts mentaux plus insidieux (lecture des pensées, implantation d’illusion ou possession) passent à 10. Les effets de ce don sont permanents, mais ne s’appliquent pas aux dons qui affectent les émotions. Maîtrise Avec le pouvoir de ce don, le Croc d’Argent peut commander à d’autres garous, même des Danseurs de la Spirale Noire. Un esprit faucon enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Charisme + Commandement (difficulté égale à l’Astuce de la cible +3). Si le jet réussit, le garou peut donner à la cible un ordre non suicidaire et elle obéira pendant un tour par succès. Ce don ne fonctionne que sur les garous. Ignore Wound (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can choose to ignore damage during the scene this must be a wound from a single blow, but it does not matter how much damage was done. Once the wound is ignored, it is as though it never happened. This is a power gained from the Silver Fang's legendary secret about Death, and allows the Silver Fang to slip away from a devastating wound. Système : The Garou must spend one Willpower point. This Gift may be used only once per scene. Ignore Death Blow (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- Tales say that the first Silver Fang died and was reborn; since that time, the Fangs have passed down this Gift. A Fang with this Gift can choose to ignore what would be a killing blow. This Gift is taught by a Lion-spirit. System : Once per scene, the Fang can spend a Willpower point and ignore all damage from a single attack. The damage simply does not occur; no special handicaps take effect, either. =Niveau Cinq= Pattes du nouveau-né D’un seul regard, le Croc d’Argent peut dépouiller son adversaire de tout pouvoir surnaturel. Beaucoup de serviteurs du Ver ont essayé d’utiliser leur magie putrescente contre des Crocs d’Argent, pour se rendre compte qu’ils n’avaient plus d’autres armes que leurs moyens ordinaires. Un esprit faucon enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Gnose (difficulté égale à la Volonté de la victime). Chaque succès enlève une capacité spéciale (métamorphose, dons, toutes sortes de pouvoirs surnaturels ou magiques) pendant un tour. Vengeur de Luna Tout le corps du garou, quelque soit sa forme actuelle, se transforme en argent vivant. Il devient alors un guerrier presque invincible. Un Lune enseigne ce don. Système : Le garou doit se concentrer pendant un tour entier pour activer ce don. Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose. Ce don dure une scène entière, pendant laquelle le garou est immunisé aux effets de l’argent. Toute attaque qu’il porte occasionne des dégâts aggravés non absorbables aux garous. De plus, il gagne deux points de Vigueur et un niveau de santé supplémentaire tant que ce don fait effet. Catégorie:Dons